drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Four
'''Four is the fifth of the Intoner sisters and governs the Land of Mountains, as well as an antagonist of Drakengard 3. Much like the other Intoners she possesses a high sex drive, but due to her repressed personality she has never been able to act upon it. Among her sisters she is the only virgin. Her disciple is Decadus, a middle-aged masochistic man who believes her cruel acts against him are meant to give him pleasure. The Daemons she summons are Armaros, several cores that keep her flying castle afloat and armed and a dragon reminiscent of Gabriel that is named Zophiel. Her nails grow incredibly fast and in order to mask them she uses hand to hand combat weapons. Story |-|Novella= Four - Family Portrait |-|Prologue= Chapter 0: Prologue Four, along with the rest of her sisters is summoned to Cathedral City by One. She arrives into the city on February 14th. The sisters face off against Zero on March 3rd, 999 and emerge victorious from the battle. Four returns back to the Land of Mountains to rule it once more. One year later, Zero returns to fight her. |-|Branches= Drakengard 3 With Decadus defending Four, Zero is unable to lay a finger on her until a sudden emotion takes hold of her senses. Four notices Zero's sudden change in disposition and approaches her while also lowering her defenses. Following an exchange of loving words, Four welcomes back her former sister and takes Zero into a hug. Zero asks Four where her other sisters are, with Four gleefully replying that Three's in the Land of Forests and that Two is in the Land of Sands. Following Four's response, Zero stabs her in the abdomen. After Four's initial shock, Zero expresses her anger and annoyance at Four, taking the blade out of Four's body and slashing at her repeatedly. Zero continues to butcher Four while angrily bemoaning the fact that Four initially believed she had a split personality. After landing the final blow, Four falls to the ground and dies from her injuries. - B= Branch B: The Price Four dies by Zero's hand. - C= Branch C: Emesis Four dies by Zero's hand. - D= Branch D: The Flower Zero arrives at Four's Fortress and meets a deranged Four who has succumbed to the flower's influence. After proclaiming to destroy the world, Four summons Zophiel, dancing away while laughing maniacally. Zero is surprised by Zophiel being a dragon, shortly before Four rides Zophiel and commences battle. After defeating Zophiel, Zero duels with Four, the latter Intoner having succumbed to madness and announcing that she would like to follow in Zero's footsteps as an Intoner killer. Following their battle, a rabid Four is taken aback when Zero strangles her and desperately asks Zero why she decided to do this. Zero subsequently stabs her in the throat, finally killing her once and for all as Mikhail consumes her corpse, leaving her severed glove behind - Story Side= Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side Four's extreme jealously extended towards her followers, leading her to suspect that the maids and soldiers were plotting to kill her. This even extended to Decadus, whom she expelled in a fit of anger. Without Decadus to pacify her, she slaughters her subordinates in her unreasonable paranoia and succumbs to the flower. - SINoALICE= Four is somehow revived and fused with Three and Five as a monstrous entity (Nightmare) in the Library, SINoALICE's main setting. The sisters are in constant agony in this form and plead for Zero to kill them. They presumably perish when Zero strikes them down during the event's finale. Their Nightmare form can be randomly gifted to players through the event gacha or exchanged through Zero Medals. When they are summoned in battle, they can restore 25% of the players' SP gauge. }} }} Personality Four speaks and acts with grace and has the refined personality of a good and responsible listener. She loves and cares about her sisters, even though sometimes she was teased by them. Four is revealed to be very particular and concise about cooking her food in a very healthy manner, as if she were serving medicine rather than a meal. She also has a dislike of killing other people, even the soldiers of the tyrant lords, but she does it for One, whom she highly respects. She often attempts to gloss over the killing by rephrasing it. However, she still displays much reluctance when it comes to the notion of harming or killing Zero. However, behind her prim and stiff personality hides a twisted inferiority complex. She is jealous of Five, Three, and Two's beauty yet craves for One's praise and acknowledgement. She was often said to have covered her hands whenever the opportunity arose because she was ashamed of her nails. She also has a discriminate attitude to non-human species, showing active callousness and joy in killing when she is sent to destroy a fleet of elf pirates, despite Gabriella's protests. She is also unsympathetic towards Decadus' masochistic tendencies, often angered or puzzled when Decadus interprets something she says as part of his 'joy'. She is also a genius, said to boast an I.Q. of 300. Four believes that the Zero she knows - a kind, gentle woman - is still alive somewhere within the "current" Zero. Why she believes this is unknown. However, it may be due to the influence of either the flower, the power of the fourth song, her personality, or all three combined. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that Zero's design was the first to be approved by Taro Yoko. He wanted more female characters to interact with her and requested for Fujisaka to "think Puella Magi Madoka Magica" when designing her sisters. Four's design motif was a female captain. Gallery Drakengard 3= - Concept = File:DD3 Four Artwork.png|Artwork of Four. Four's face.jpg|Four's profile art Four's art.jpg|Art of Four Four's concept art.jpg|Concept art of Four - Novella = File:DD3_Four_Artwork2.png|Artwork of Four's novel. }} - CGI = File:DD3_Four CGI.png| - Renders = - Icons = File:DD3 Four Icon.png - Portraits = - Screenshots = - Story = - DLC = File:DD3 Four SS13.png|''There once lived a middle-aged man and a beautiful Intoner.'' File:DD3 Four SS24.png|''The Intoner wished for world peace and happiness for all while also wishing to erase all evil from the lands.'' File:DD3 Four SS19.png|''The dragon could see the shape of a person's heart.'' File:DD3 Four SS21.png|''The heart of this beautiful Intoner... nothing but an empty hole.'' File:DD3 Four SS20.png|''Somewhere, there was a bleak wind blowing. The dragon couldn't understand why it was so cold.'' File:DD3 Four SS22.png|''Voices crying out in pain while their bodies burned could be heard from the ship as it fell from the skies. "Oh God, help me!" they would cry out in vain.'' File:DD3 Four SS23.png|''The Intoner paid them no mind whatsoever. Because all of them were "bad people," after all. And so the Intoner was awash with a sense of exhilaration.'' }} }} }} |-|Utahime Five= - }} |-|Other Appearances = Trivia * She shares the same left armored arm with Zero, albeit it is larger. * Her hairstyle is also similar to Zero's. * She is the only virgin among the sisters. *In Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Four was voted in second place.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ *In Dengeki Online's Intoner panties poll, a majority of fans voted white panties for Four.http://rologeass.tumblr.com/post/73414288584/dengeki-online-drag-on-dragoon-3-drakengard-3-fans *Four's original concept had more pirate-like features. However, these attributes were reduced to better reflect her reserved personality. *In Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side it's mentioned by One, that Four had memories of hating her parents. *Out of all the Intoner sisters, Four has the smallest cup size. References Category:Characters Category:Intoners Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Playable Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Drakengard 3 Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ground Enemies Category:Aerial Enemies